KoF Lounge
by D-Sig
Summary: A luxurious KoF Lounge at the airport, filled with SICK KoF guyz!


Disclaimer : KoF series belong to Eolith & SNK  
  
King of Fighters Lounge  
  
It was the year 2003, all participants of The King of Fighters tournament were assembled at the airport, three hours before the flight to the tropical islands somewhere in the earth, where this year's KoF was held. Everyone was enjoying their time at the most exclusive, luxurious, ultra-exclusive, king-of-fighters-only lounge. Well, not everyone, at least Kyo isn't there..................................................yet......  
  
But suddenly, the sound of footsteps running can be heard. It seemed Kyo came after all, he's only late...  
  
Attendant : Ah Mr. Kyo Kusanagi, you're the last. Please follow me, I'll show you the way to our KoF Lounge.  
Kyo : (panting) Thank you.  
  
As Kyo was following the attendant, his thought went back to Yuki, his girlfriend, who was also his reason of why he was late.  
  
********FLASHBACK********************************************************************************  
  
Yuki : Kyo, please don't go! I don't want to lose you! What if you get hurt! What if somebody beats you up? There're a lot of strong people there...  
Kyo : Don't worry my dear (hugs Yuki), I'm just too good to be true (flashes his overconfident grin), and you know that too well (releases Yuki from his embrace), I'm off now... (walks to the door)  
Yuki : DOON"T GOOO!!! (screaming at the top of her lungs)  
Kyo : (in his cassanova tone) I'm sorry, my love.... (Yuki starts to cry)  
  
Just as Kyo was about to open the door, the door itself burst open, throwing Kyo to the wall.  
  
Saisyu : Son! Please don't go! Yuki and I will miss you! (starts to kiss Kyo on his forehead)  
Kyo : Ugh, get off me you pitiful excuse of an old man! (does his 'oniyaki' move)  
Saisyu : AAGH! It's that the way to treat your own father? (eyes full of tears)  
Kyo : Shit! I'm leaving...  
Saisyu & Yuki : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******END OF FLASHBACK**************************************************************************  
  
That scream even still rings in his ears as he walks. 'Why am I destined to be born as Kyo Kusanagi?' he thought, 'It's not the Magatama, it was a blessing to me, but why do I have a father like HIM and a girlfriend like HER! Sometimes I'd rather be Daimon's son and Beni's gay-lover' He shuddered at the thought. 'What the hell am I thinking?'  
  
Attendant : Here we are Mr. Kusanagi, the KoF Lounge. I hope you'll enjoy yourself.  
Kyo : Thank You.  
  
He stared at the huge golden door in front of him. 'Finally, some time to rest' He thought as he take off his jacket. Then, ho opened the door and................................................  
........................he nearly died of shock..................................................  
in front of him was the most ridiculous sight in all KoF history  
  
K' and Kula was busy snogging at the couch in the corner of the room.  
Kula : Honey, I was so glad that you married me  
K' : Uh-huh  
Kula : The honeymoon was awesome  
K' : whatever...  
Kula : But you're the one that making it special...  
K' : .....  
Kula : Now that I'm flirting with you, what are you going to do with me? Are you going to give me a candy? (eyes shining with hope)  
K' : I do as I please  
Kula : (squealed) That's why I love you! (starts kissing K' again)  
  
Meanwhile, Ramon, Vanessa, Seth, and Iori (?) were playing poker, and not the usual poker...  
Vanessa : Damn! I lost!  
Ramon : Yeah! Now we can do as we please (eyes full of lust)  
Seth : What shall we do with her, guys?  
Iori : I'd say we strangle her, then kill her, then hang her, then fry her, then stab her, then hew her head off, then kill her again, then I'll turn to riot blood, so we can kill her again, then we rip her clothes apart, then we rape her, and kill her again.... (goes on with HIS idea of torturing)  
Seth : Stop it you freak! You're blacklisted!  
Iori : I warn you...you'll be going home in a body bag!  
Seth : Can't. You did it two years ago, remember?  
Iori : Oh, right! I forgot... then I'll be sending this card table in a body bag! Prepare yourself table! (Start biting and smashing the table)  
Vanessa : (with a sweatdrop) What an idiot...  
Ramon : I know! You must strip before us Vanessa!  
Vanessa : What? You pervert! (Smash Ramon in the head)  
Ramon : (with two teeth gone) C'mon! Do it! For me, my lovely senorita...  
Vanessa : Oo-okay... if you say so...  
Ramon and Seth : Wow! Woo-hoo! Yeah!  
Vanessa starts to remove her tie, then her gloves, then..........................................  
.....she sat back.  
Ramon : Wha'? That was it?  
Vanessa : You didn't tell me which part of my clothing should I take off.. (walking off)  
  
Then, across Xiangfei who was eating A LOT! Three couples start flirting.  
King : Ryo, please hold me...  
Ryo : Of course...  
Mary : Terry, please kiss me...  
Terry : Of course...  
Mai : Andy, please marry me...  
Andy : Of cou...NO!!  
Terry : C'mon bro, you love her don't you?  
Andy : Yes... I MEAN NO! Er,...I mean...  
Mai : So, that's what you think of me Andy (pouted)  
Andy : No... you see Mai, my point is...  
The other two couples turned their attentions toward Andy and Mai  
Mai : (looks like she was about to cry any minute) You don't love me... (turn her head away)  
Andy : No...Mai...please listen...  
As he was about to embrace Mai from behind...Mai turn around and kiss him on the lips!  
Mai : I got you now Andy...(walks away seductively)  
Andy stood there, dumbfounded. The other couples were laughing.  
Andy : Uaaaggghhhh! (run off to............the bathroom?)  
  
Kyo, about to go nuts with his surroundings, walks in and stood at the middle of the room.  
Shingo : Kuuuusaaaanaaagiiii-saaan!!! (hugs Kyo's legs)  
Daimon : Kyo! My dear fuzzy-wuzzy! (hugs Kyo)  
Benimaru : Hey Kyo! (does Electrigger!)  
Kyo: AAAGGHH!!! (does the Kamukura SDM to all three!) Somebody help me!  
Shingo, Daimon, Benimaru, and Athena(?) : We'll help you, Kyo-baby!  
Kyo : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Meanwhile, the others were doing their 'stuff'. Joe was flashing his butt to all the girls in the room. whip were throwing darts with his whip. K'9999 was punching Angel's butt. Foxy were fencing against Lin's shadow. And Maxima was.............................................................  
.........................................running like a dog around the room......................  
  
Sometimes you just wonder why sick people like this can be so strong..... But that's the way the world goes....  
  
  
A/N : this is my first fic EVER, sorry if it's a bit lame. I accept any reviews, good or bad. So,  
  
PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW! 


End file.
